


Playing Games With My Heart

by CaptRocket



Series: Fall for Unit Bravo [5]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Unrequited Love, former lover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27467302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptRocket/pseuds/CaptRocket
Summary: Evelyn runs into Bobby at the Autumn Festival and has a chat before Unit Bravo show up.Part of the Fall For Unit Bravo challenge.
Relationships: Detective/Adam du Mortain, Female Detective/Adam du Mortain, Female Detective/Bobby Marks
Series: Fall for Unit Bravo [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000119
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	Playing Games With My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, but it's not one of my best. Dealing with a massive sinus infection and this is the first day I've felt like writing. 
> 
> This takes place a bit after Book 2 but before Book 3.

I stood quietly in the midway, watching everyone that was in attendance. The Autumn Festival was in full swing in the Wayhaven Square. Mayor Friedmann’s idea of gathering the citizens together for one last hurrah before the winter chill. After the Halloween Ball, I really needed a break from the festivities, but the mayor insisted on having the police department help with crowd control and make sure that nothing went wrong. So here I am, wandering around

“Good evening, angel,” Bobby Marks said as he pushed his way through the crowd to bring him up by my side. Shoving his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket, he rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet as he looked out through the mass of people. “And how are you this beautiful, fall evening?”

I nodded slightly at the reporter. Keeping my eyes focused on everyone around them, I said, “What do you want, Bobby?”

He shrugged as he took a long look over my body. “Can’t I just stop by and talk to one of Wayhaven’s finest.”

I motioned to the right with a nod of the head. “Officer Friedmann would love to be interviewed.” Cocking an eyebrow, I turned back to him. “Or has the mayor banned you from speaking to her son again?”

Rubbing his scruffy chin, Bobby chuckled. “Oh…that ship has sailed, angel. The mayor wants me nowhere near his son.” He looked at her and winked. “I think it’s wise not to be on the wrong side of the mayor. I do have a reputation you know.”

“A conniving, sneaky, untrustworthy print-jockey.” I shrugged slightly. “They yeah…you have a reputation.”

Bobby removed his hand from his pocket and placed it over his chest with a faux pained expression. “You wound me, angel.”

Shaking my head, I looked at him. “Don’t give me that shit, Bobby. If anyone around Wayhaven knows you it’d be me.”

He turned to face me better. “You do,” he said before reaching out to run his finger down across my shoulder, down the lapel of my waistcoat. “You always brought out the better side of me, Eve.”

I wrapped my hand around his to remove it from where it rested on my upper chest. “I doubt that, Bobby.” I looked over his shoulder, unable to keep my gaze on him. “This is all just a game to you, isn’t it?”

“Games could be fun. I mean…we always enjoyed games back in the day,” he said.

I snorted as I turned back to him. “Maybe back then but now. Life’s too short for games, Bobby.”

_Life’s too short,_ I thought. No kidding. I’ve been bitten by a vampire. Chased down by werewolves. Helped brokered a treaty with people that can come and go through mirrors. Not to mention a variety of other supernatural beings that I didn’t even know existed. I’ve stared down fangs, claws and a variety of other weapons that don’t even have a name for. Yet somehow, I’m still alive. 

“Life is too short, that’s certain,” he said as he reached up to pinch my chin between his thumb and index finger. Turning my head, he looked at me. “If you ever change your mind about coming back to me, I’ll be here for you.”

I was about to say something, but I felt Bobby run his thumb over my lips. I could feel his warmth against me as he moved closer. Those brown eyes were always a weakness of mine. Maybe not as much as a pair of ice green eyes that I longed for nowadays. 

Drawing in a deep breath, I finally said, “Thanks, Bobby. But things are good.”

He eased his hands back into the pockets of his jacket, nodding his head slowly. “Since you mother’s team strolled in town you mean.”

“They didn’t stroll, Bobby. They came to town to help assist me with a pair of murders,” I said.

“And then they just stuck around for no reason.”

I turned around so I didn’t have to face him any longer. I was too tired to try to bluff Bobby. Too tired to play these games with him, too. Bobby was all about playing mind games with me. Always knew when I would be at my weakest and tonight, I’m weak. I can’t trust myself.

Adam and I had another “moment” that ended with me regretting it entirely. We had yet another moment that I really thought something was going to happen and all it did was leave me longing for more. Maybe I should just give up and quit lying to myself that something will ever happen between us. I keep telling myself that I need to move on, but I keep staying where I am and suffering for it. 

“They are here at the request of Mayor Friedmann,” I said. “The Wayhaven PD has been very thankful for their assistance in their help solving crimes and ensuring the safety of all of its citizens.”

Bobby smiled, brushing back his hair. “How official, angel.” He lowered his head slightly to stare down at his feet. “That’s not what Poname says.”

I turned to him, surprised. “Tina spoke to you?”

“I think it was more of a ‘get out of my face’ comment.” He chuckled. “I think she was trying to make me jealous when she said you were involved with one of the agents.”

_I wished._ Shaking my head, I turned back to my duty of watching everyone enjoying themselves at the carnival. Couples walking hand in hand as they played the games, enjoyed the rides, shared snacks. And here I am talking to my ex-boyfriend and wishing I was with a man that can’t even be in the same room as I am for more than ten minutes.

“It doesn’t matter if I am involved or not, Bobby. And I’m not saying that I do.” I pinched the bridge of my nose and closed my eyes. “My personal life is my own.”

“Eve!”

We turned to see Felix running across the midway in our direction. Following behind him was Nate and Adam. _So much for a Unit Bravo free night._

Felix ran up to me, wrapping his arms around me tightly. “I’m happy we found you. Your office was empty, and you weren’t answering your phone.”

I pried myself from Felix to retrieve my phone from my pocket. Frowning, I looked up at him. “Sorry. I guess I didn’t charge it.”

“Phew!” Felix said. His eyes flipped back and forth between me and Bobby. “I thought you were avoiding us.”

“No,” I said, shaking my head. “I would never avoid you, Felix.”

Felix turned to Bobby as Nate and Adam stepped up behind him. The younger man smiling that infectious smile that he has. Whenever Felix smiles like that you cannot stop yourself from smiling, too.

“How are you doing, Mr. Marks?”

“I’m good,” Bobby said. 

I watched Bobby shift uneasily where he stood. At first, I thought it was because of Felix but then I turned to look at Nate and Adam. That’s when I noticed the stare that Adam was giving Bobby. Bobby cleared his throat as he turned away from the other two so he could look at me. 

“Offer still stands if you change your mind,” Bobby said. He turned and looked at the three men with a brief nod. “Agents.”

I watched him turned away from the Agency agents before disappearing into the crowd again. Pushing back my hair behind my ear, I inhaled deeply and sighed. I knew Felix would show up here eventually, possibly with Nate to chaperone him. Mason wouldn’t come because of the sensory overload for him. Adam…well, I wasn’t expecting him to be here. I really wasn’t expecting to see him at all after what happened last time. 

“Are you all right, Eve?” Nate asked as he looked down at me. 

I forced a smile on my face as I turned to look at him. “I’m good. Just working.”

Adam’s head spun around to look at me. “Is there a problem, detective?”

I narrowed my eyes to look up at him. “Why would there be a problem?”

“You’re working,” he said. “It’s your time off.”

I shook my head, turning away from him. I can’t keep playing this game with my heart. I can’t keep taking a step forward to Adam and then three steps back every time I talk to him. Every time I’m near him. All I’m doing is making this pain in my chest worse.

“Not all of us are able to turn ourselves off with a flip of the switch, Commanding Agent du Mortain. Some of us have to keep going even when we don’t want to,” I said. My voice was rough. I was being rude and honestly, I really don’t care. All this back and forth is doing nothing but giving me a pain in my neck. “Now, if you’ll excuse me. I’m still on duty.”

“I’ll come with you if that’s okay,” Felix said as he looked at Nate for approval.

Nate nodded his head. “If Eve doesn’t mind,” he said.

I shrugged, looking at Felix. “C’mon. I’ll get you some cotton candy.”

“Yes!” he said as he wrapped his arm around mine and lead me into the crowd.

He waited until we were far enough away from Adam and Nate before he spoke again. 

“You know he’ll come around eventually,” Felix said, resting his head on my shoulder. “Just give him time, Eve.”

“You’re much more optimistic than I am, Felix. And I’m sure I’ll be long gone before he comes around.”

Felix lifted his head to look at me with a frown. “Where are you going? You’re not leaving Wayhaven are you?”

I started to speak but changed my mind. Leaving Wayhaven was not what I meant but I wasn’t going to tell that to him. “No, I’m not leaving Wayhaven.”

“Phew! I was worried there for a minute,” he said before releasing my arm. He ran over to the cotton candy stand and looked back over his shoulder at me as I approached from behind. “I want some of every color.”

Nodding, I pulled some cash out of my pocket and looked at the vendor. “A little of everything, please.”

Spending the rest of my patrol time with Felix might be just what I needed. Besides, it’s Friday so that meant it was our weekly movie night. A night of rom-com’s and ice cream. Just what I need to get my mind distracted and not thinking about him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Nate eased his hands into the front pockets of his pants as he watched Felix and Evelyn walk away towards the cotton candy vendor. “She doesn’t look well.”

“How so?” Adam asked, trying to focus his attention on anything but the retreating woman. 

Turning to look at his friend, Nate frowned. “How can you miss it? She looks like she’s not been sleeping well. Her skin’s pale. Her eyes are – “

“I haven’t noticed,” Adam spoke quickly. 

He knew he was lying. He had noticed several weeks ago after the treaty had been brokered with the maa-alused. Her eyes didn’t have that sparkle to it. Her hair was limp. Her tanned skin was paled from being stuck inside as much as she had been. She was spending more time at the station and less with them at the warehouse. Evelyn was avoiding the team – more importantly him – for weeks because of his own stupidity.

He was so close to telling her how he felt. So close to kissing her as he wanted to since the moment, he met her. And all he could do was push her away again. Something that he had been doing from the first day. 

Looking back to the woman, Nate sighed. “She’s part of the team now, Adam.”

“I’m aware of that,” he said. “Maybe Agent Martin should be notified. Allow the detective to take a break.”

“I don’t think that’s what Evelyn needs, Adam,” Nate said. 

“I think it will be the best for her right now.” Adam gave the woman a passing glance through the crowd. She and Felix were peeling pieces off the large ball of brightly colored cotton candy. “There’s no assignments at this time. It will allow her to get some rest.”

Before Nate could say anything, Adam excused himself saying he was going on patrol early. He turned and left without giving him a chance to talk to him further. Folding his arms across his chest, Nate shook his head and sighed. 

He hoped that one day his friend would finally open to his feelings but after nine hundred years he knew it wouldn’t be easy for him. He could only hope that he didn’t wait too long for Evelyn sake.


End file.
